


[P4/主花]LIKE 8

by luxurleaf



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N15</p>
            </blockquote>





	[P4/主花]LIKE 8

「会不会痛？如果难受就说。」悠边观察著花村的表情边在食指上挤了坨润滑送入，屁眼被第二根指头撑开，异物感随着细微的搅动声湧上，感觉有点酸疼但并非无法忍受。

 

「呃……怪怪的……」花村往下瞧便能见到自己红肿的乳首和软垂在腹部上淌着精液的性器，肛门还暴露在一个男人眼前，噢，顺带含着两根指头。

到现在他还是没多少自己的菊花被开的实感，悠的技术很好，好到简直让人招架不住。完全无法想像这人昨天还脸红傻愣愣著，才学习一天就能这样突破天际，这已经不只靠努力了简直是种马文主角才有的H天赋技能满点！

除了开头吓到外之后他被推倒得一点心理障碍都没有，现在还能很理性思考做受也不是那么不能接受，不由自主就妥协并接受了。

但只限於接受，他还没从被插入中得到什么快感，像现在他只觉得肛门被撑有点像拉肚子般，又油油黏黏的。他知道做爱的前戏準备大概要到三根手指的粗度，但悠说了今天不準备做到最后，现在也只是在体内点点按按，与其说在松弛还不如说像是探索，令花村有点困惑。

 

「你在找什么？」等到余韵退得差不多后花村也恢复些力气，他撑起上半身，看向紧盯着他股间的男友。

 

悠并没有回答他，只是一手将他左膝稍稍拉开，一手继续转著角度按压内壁。花村被弄得隐隐有些发痒，是一种类似尿意的痒，正好起源在他老二下的末端，但总没被搔到点处。

 

这种被隔靴搔痒的不痛快感实在不好受，最后花村忍不住扭腰把那处往悠的指腹上凑过去。

「嗯……」一阵快意窜入脑门，花村仰头呻吟，疲软的性器也抖动了下。

悠眼睛一亮，当下在同样的部位上以画圈方式搓揉，花村立刻产生高昂的射精感，那种由内而外的酸疼感几乎等同直接刺激性器。

花村觉得自己的快感好像被掌控在悠手上，可是他不讨厌，甚至还有些陶醉，不断绵延的酥麻感令他克制不住的呻吟扭动，此时悠又探入第三根手指，在他体内开始有节奏的进出移动，刺激著他敏感的内壁神经。

本能地想伸手去抚慰自己的老二，两只手却被一把握住按在头顶上，男友俯身对他低声说了句话后，花村立刻放弃挣扎。

「这只是前列腺按摩，再射精你会太累，忍著。」

他喘息地按耐下流过脊随的颤栗感，最后在龟头顶端断续喷出淡黄液体后达到无射精高潮，整个过程中他的阴茎都没有挺起，但那种有点酸麻却舒服的感觉实在真时得太过难以言喻。

花村重重深呼几次后，觉得自己对于男性获得快感方式的观点彻底被颠覆，就在此时悠从他身上退开，转身便要下床。

花村想也不想地伸出手，抓住对方手腕说：「我帮你。」

他早已注意到悠勃起了。

 

悠没有回头。「我怕我控制不住。」

 

「没关系。」花村把人拖回床上，手毫不迟疑地抓住对方裤头解开，然后深入把那个硬挺的事物掏出来。

悠没有抵抗，他只是在花村双手握住自己男根时发出了声呻吟。

花村看着男友绯红的隐忍表情，眉头微皱的俊美脸庞特別性感，令人蠢蠢欲动。

 

他的手指没有悠长，也只具有基本的自慰知识，所以他用双手握住对方的男根，将其中一手的两个指头叉开呈『V』字状，夹住阴茎上下滑动，同时用另一只手抚摸阴囊。

听着对方靠在肩膀上的喘息逐渐变得粗重，花村特有成就感，他的手法平常无奇，不过只要能带给悠快感，就没枉费与左右手互相了解的那段日子。

他适当的变换滑动速度和夹持松紧度，眼见手中渐渐涨直的男根差不多了之际，突然，悠咬了口他的脖子。

 

「阳介……阳介……我忍不住了……」男友闷闷的边抖边说完后，便突然挥开花村的手，抓住腰把人翻过去。

花村又是连反抗都来不及就趴回枕头上，屁股被扳开，又热又硬的物体强迫地塞入股间。

「哇！悠！你冷静……冷静啊！」天啊这该不会是要被秒吃干抹净的节奏吧？

 

他紧张得下意识夹紧臀部，惹得身后的人又难耐得呻吟一声。

「你松开点…放心…我不会进去的……」贴在耳壳畔的炽热喘息带有软软的安抚意味，花村对这样低声下气的悠毫无抵抗力，脑袋一晕，便点点头放松身体配合。

悠在他股间抽插著，滚烫的阳具磨蹭著他的会阴，借着残留的润滑液顺利进出，带来阵阵类似触电的酥痒感。花村不自觉地挺腰晃动，更加迎合了对方动作。

两人的喘息开始粗重，有好几次花村都觉得那勃起的龟头会冲破进体内，但最后都只是掠过，打在他的阴囊下方。悠两手抓着他的腰侧，吻著他的肩胛骨。阳介知道自己又硬了，这次已经兴奋得再也忍耐不住，他胡乱摸着老二，间隔太短有点力不从心的酸疼，可是也已管不了那么多。

 

在悠滚烫的体液打到股间和囊袋上时，花村也抽蓄著射出第二波白浊。

「阳介，你还好吧？」他听见脑后的声音，胡乱摇摇头表示没事。悠的环抱很舒服，花村闭上眼往后靠，枕头和床单上满是精液的味道，只有悠身上的味道还能闻。

 

两人紧挨着默不做声地休息一会，悠才扶著他起身。花村告诉他想先去个洗澡，悠也觉得他应该要收拾下房间，等到花村围着浴巾回到房间时床罩已经换过，丟在地上的衣服已经整齐折好叠在沙发椅上，窗户也打开通风，只剩下浅浅的麝香味飘散。

面对恢复整洁的房间，花村深深叹口气。

抱着换洗物走入的男友见状，问他怎么了，花村抹了抹脸，颇有感触地说：

「没有，我只是觉得…这发展还真是光速快啊…」

喜欢是……充满惊异的感觉。

TBC


End file.
